


All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wonder are lost.

by DamnfanficWriter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), dadboyhalo, he's a blaze hybrid and bad is his dad, hes slightly younger in here but only by a year or two, this will be a story of one shots surrounding sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnfanficWriter/pseuds/DamnfanficWriter
Summary: one-shots based around headcanons that love rent-free in my head (but all in the same universesapnap-centric, blaze sapnap, dadboyhalo, ect ectfeel free to leave headcanons in the comments!!1st chapter: dadboyhalo finds sapnap in the nether :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wonder are lost.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! thank you for reading this :)  
> i hope whatever sapnap fan who clicked onto this is having a nice day and knows that you are the best bitch here :P
> 
> this is a little backstory of bad finding little blaze sapnap :)

“-is rat filled, and mine is infested with bugs. The musi- Ah!” Bad yelled after almost being burnt by a ghast he hadn't noticed earlier. His tune interrupted by the ghast’s screams and cries as he hit the fireballs back.

Stupid ghast, in this stupid nether. Bad never really liked the Nether, which comes as a surprise to most, seeing well...Seeing him. In contrast to what most believed, he wasn't from the Nether, or The End… or anywhere really, at least that he knows of. He kinda just appeared.

Sometimes he did wonder where he came from,   
_  
who  
_  
he came from. Did he have any family? 

This thought was thrown aside when he heard crying, but not the crying of the ghast. Who would be in the nether crying? As the painful crying continued, Bad decided to head to where he heard it coming from. As he got closer and the crying got louder, Bad could start to see a small hole, with a blaze hovering over it. 

Seeing the blaze, Bad got his sword out of its sheath ready to defend himself. But, the blaze didn't make any move to attack, instead of turning to face Bad and turning back to whatever was crying in the hole. Bad carefully moved close enough to look into the whole and gasps at what he saw. 

Inside the hole, sat a young boy with black hair, just like Bad’s. The boy couldn't be older than 5 or 6. The young child had strange glowing gold markings around his neck and arms, more probably around his body. His skin glowed a goldish orange color, Bad could tell he wasn't entirely human. 

For a second Bad forgot about the Blaze also hovering above the buy, until it made a breathy sound. The blaze hovered down to the boy before staying next to him, and letting out a strange noise Bad had never heard them make.

The boy, not crying just as much, let a shaky noise back to the blaze, before making contact with Bad. He reached with his hands, which also had the strange markings, up to bad making grabby hands. 

“Well… hello little muffin! Who are you?” Bad calls out hesitantly to the young boy. The boy stayed staring at Bad, making no move to reply. The demon was at a loss of what to do, he wanted to help the boy, but he didn't know if someone else was here looking for him. The blaze still stood, well hovered next to the boy.

“Hi Mr. Blaze! Uhh, would you happen to know this child?” Bad knew it was a stupid question, but come on, what else is he supposed to do? 

Of course, the blaze didn't answer but turned to look at Bad, Bad never thought blazes could look sad, but here it was. The blaze made a breathy sound again before leaning right next to the boy. The boy leaned back into the warmth of the blaze, that would have burnt anyone else. Somehow, Bad thought and the blaze could understand him. 

“Do you have a name little one?” Bad asked, leaning down to look at the boy. The boy stared back with big black eyes that held specks of gold and red, strange. But he couldn't judge with his whole...thing. 

After asking his questions, Bad could see the blaze lean towards the child whispering the same strange language, for the child to nod and turn back to Bad. 

“My..” the boy started before coughing. His voice sounded like he hadn't spoken in a while.

“My name is S-Sapnap, I think?” the child,  _ Sapnap _ said, looking to the blaze, before looking back at Bad. The boy was still teary-eyed and sniffling, but not as much as he had been. Bad shot a smile to Sapnap, he wanted to make sure the poor boy wasn't scared of him, most were. 

“Well Sapnap, what are you doing out here? Are you lost?” Bad said slowly inching his way into the hole to get closer to the boy, while still being wary of the blaze.

“I-I... I live here, b-but my momma is gone, do you know where she is?” Sapnap stuttered out while sticking his hand out to grab one of the blazes tentacle-like things, to Bad’s fear. But he didn’t yank it away from the fire rod, he   
_  
definitely  
_  
wasn't human. 

Bad was bewildered at what to do, he said he had a mother and this blaze who seemed to have some type of parental grab on the child. Despite all this Bad knew he couldn't leave this child here, hybrid or not. This isn't a place for a child to grow. 

He  _ did _ want to give him some sort of choice though. 

“Would you...Would you like to go with me? I couldn't leave you out here, I’m heading out to the overworld and you can come with me!” Sapnap stared at Bad. 

“T-the Overworld? What's that?” Sapnap asked with the childlike wonder most children have. 

“Yeah! There's a sky, and birds, and yummy food, and muffins!.” God, Bad loved muffins. 

Once again Sapnap turned and spoke to the Blaze in the distorted language, blaze replying with the same language. He also had black markings on the side of his face, near his cheekbones that Bad hadn’t noticed before.

“I- Sure. I guess, do you have a name? I have a name.” Sapnap said, smiling looking up to Bad. He looked much better now than when Bad found him sobbing his eyes out.

“Well then...Let's go!” Bad exclaimed before grabbing Sapnap’s hand, pulling him out of the small trench. 

Bad reached to get his compass to find his way back to the portal, before noticing the blaze. It looked...disappointed (if a blaze could look disappointed ) Bad had the heart to feel bad for it. He didn't know Sapnap’s relationship with the Blaze, but there was obviously something there. (not romantic you idiots). 

Bad and Sapnap, who was now on his back, made their way back to the portal, to Sapnaps excitement.

“This might feel weird, but don't worry. Make sure you don't let go little muffin!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i really appreciate it!! plspls pls tell me if they’re any errors, i kinda wrote this in history class sooooo yeah. i will be continuing this but i do not have a schedule. 
> 
> like i said in the summary feel free to leave your headcanons in the comments!!
> 
> also kudos and comments are v appreciated :)


End file.
